


I will hug you tight!

by Hima_Yuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Yuki/pseuds/Hima_Yuki
Summary: After a hard day at work, Soonyoung and Jihoon are always there for each other. This is an insight on what usually happens when the other breaks down.





	I will hug you tight!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long time. First fic for a kpop group too... This is jut me word vomiting beacuse I wanted fluff... So here it is after 3 hours and a half of writing. Please note I am not experienced so this may be horribly written, but that is up to you and I hope you like it!

Jihoon and Soonyoung were always known as the best duo. They were always together and even tho with their clashing personalities, they still made great chemistry. 

They have a lot of differences yet a lot of similirarities as well. It was no surprise to their friends when they met, they instantly clicked. 

One of their hobbies was Music. It was practically with them since they were born. Jihoon is more focused on making music. While Soonyoung dances to it. Sometimes they would collab, both making the song and the dance steps.

Them hanging out together was the happiest they have been. With all of the idiotic insults, anime nights, movie marathons and just them having fun. Maybe there was something blossoming between them. 

After a few months of mutual pinning. Jihoon finally confessed. Not straight up talk to him and say "Hey I like you in a romantic way" No, what is this? A fanfic? He decided to use one of his strong holds as a method of confessing. And so, he made a song. 

A song that describe what he is feeling inside. Feeling dizzy, feeling his heart racing, his mind only thinks of the other, the smile that practically outshines the sun, the eyes that makes him see the universe, the feeling of wanting to be with them 24/7 .... The feeling of wanting to be there for them... He adored him, a lot. And that's what the title is. Jihoon adores Soonyoung and so he titled it "Adore U."

A year and a half since they have been together and they now have jobs. Jihoon being a producer, and Soonyoung being a choreographer to teach children. They also have an apartment of their own now. It was no easy task, just like any other life out there. But they have each other. And that's okay.

After work, Soonyoung would always go home to his lover. Probably watching or making food. It was usually the latter because Jihoon knows that he is exhausted. And probably haven't eaten a decent meal. 

Walking inside their apartment, he can already hear the sizzling of the pan. And so he followed the sound and delicious smell of his boyfriend's cooking. "Im home" Soonyoung would say as he hugs Jihoom from the back and nuzzle his face into the smallers neck. As if it was a puzzle piece that fit perfectly.

Jihoon would humm and say "Welcome home, love." Sometimes when Soonyoung is really exhausted, like today, he would pepper Jihoons neck with kisses. With Jihoon shaking him off because he needs to focus or else their food will be burnt. But he won't succeed anyway and let the older do what he wants. It's like his way of charging a little until they go to bed to cuddle and sleep. 

Soonyoung left Jihoon after a few minutes so he could clean himself up. He wore some comfortable PJ's and walked out in time for the food to eat. 

They set up their food in front of the TV. Bringing some pillows and blankets as well just in case. They were watching some lame drama that doesn't make sense but it was entertaining to see how stupid the characters in the show can be. So they settled for that as they talk about their day. 

"The kids were more energetic than usual. Sometimes I dont know if it's a good or a bad thing. Because I get tired way too easily." Said soonyoung

"Just admit it you're getting old" Jihoon insults

"Im 24!! And we're born in the same year"

"Yeah, but I'm 5 months younger than you. Therefore, you're old"

"You're lucky you're cute" replied Soonyoung with a pout. 

"Awwwwe is my Youngie getting soft again" said Jihoon with a giggle. "You're a lot cuter when you're annoyed tho" he poked Soonyoung's cheek. Then held it as he kissed his pout away. 

Needless to say Jihoon ended up laying down on the floor with Soonyoung kissing all over his face. And slept there, it was probably not a good idea. But it was the weekends next day. They can be lazy once in a while. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung had been busy after that. With Jihoon getting to produce songs for a rookie girl group, while Soonyoung has a competition for the kids to enter and win. It'll probably be atleast a month before they can breath easily again.

They dont have a lot of time in the apartment anymore as well. But it was still the same. Coming home, straight to bed to cuddle eachother. And wake up with a breakfast on the kitchen table with a note boosting their energy even tho the other already left for work. They would just text or call after eating it. 

After the 2nd week Soonyoung decided to give the kids a rest. They were able to keep up with Soonyoung. So they are ahead in schedule. And he is so happy that he can somehow breathe and go home to his Jihoonie. 

But when he got home he didn't find any trace of Jihoon got home. Soonyoung is a bit early than their normal routine for their busy schedules. He just have to wait a bit. 

It's been 3 hours since then. And it's currently 10:30 pm. Soonyoung is getting worried, Jihoon isn't picking any of his calls. After the beep of the 7th call that was still not answered. He wore a jacket and went to his boyfriend's studio.

It was a good 15 minute walk but because he was panicking, he ran to the studio and made it there in 10 minutes. 

He asked the staff if Jihoon already left but they just replied with "Not sure but you can check if you want" And he sprinted to the producer's door and knocked. And slowly opened the door. 

There was light. Granted not from the lightbulb, but a lightsource from the computer means someone's here. And there he saw Jihoon seated, hugging his knees, heads down and with headphones on.

He carefully pulled out the headphones and softly said "Hoonie, Love. You need to rest. Come on let's go home" but the producer didn't budge. 

Soonyoung knows this way too well. It happened quite a lot tbh, it happens to him as well. So he grabbed Jihoon's head lifting them up so they can make eye contact.

He saw the void in those eyes. There were no stars to light it. But Soonyoung is the brightest star there is, and he's gonna light up his universe. 

"Jihoon, love. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Jihoon can only let out a broken sob as he felt his eyes sting. And soon enough he was bawling in his boyfriend's chest, with Soonyoung petting his hair. A small gesture to say, "Let it all out. Im here"

After a few minutes, he calmed down a bit. So they moved to the couch to be more comfortable. Jihoon still burried his face in Soonyoung's neck as he still kept sobbing. 

"I can't handle all of this" He finally said between sobs. Faint but talking nonetheless. "They want me to make a hit first album for the group."

As he keep sobbing, Soonyoung kept petting his hair. Rubbing circles in his back. Anything to make Jihoon feel better. An it does

"Im honored, but I'm too anxious. Their career is on my hands. I cant afford to make a mistake." He says still trembling and crying.

"Who says you can't make a mistake? You're a human being Jihoon. Everyone is bound to mess up every now and then." Soonyoung said to comfort his lover. "You're amazing, y'know? We know you'll do great. It'll be a success. Just like all of your other songs." He kissed Jihoon's temple "Rest your for a bit yeah? You just need to ease your mind. Get inspirations back."

Jihoon then lifted his head. He stopped crying but still had little hiccups left. Soonyoung wipes his tears and smiled. And so did Jihoon. He pulled him softly as he pecked his lips and put his head down on his shoulder again. 

"Rest now love. I'll be here when you wake up"

The he hummed a familiar tune. All too familiar to Jihoon. Because he was the one who made it. He didn't release it tho. Not because he didn't like it. But it was just for them. Soonyoung and Jihoon. Their comfort song. 

_"Whenever you're having a hard time. You can be hugged by me, I am the same._

_No matter how much you hide it_  
_You know you can't hide it forever_  
_So we can smile together_  
_Don't be sorry, don't worry_  
_Don't be scared, now don't cry_

_To me you are very precious_  
_You can tell me today was tough_  
_I am here, you suffered a lot_ **  
**_I love you  
_I will hug you"__

__**__** _ _

And so he did. He hugged Jihoon with all his love. Making him feel thats it's okay to break down. It's part of being human. 

Then he heard small snores. Signaling that his task tonight was done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was given by a prompt generator... Thing? It gave me "Soonyoung holding a sobbing Jihoon. Jihoon cried themselves to sleep with face burried into Soonyoung"
> 
> Actually I was thinking of that a long time ago. Ever since Hug came out. But I just now had the idea... And time even tho it's 3:30 am... 
> 
> I really love Adore U and Hug. Might make one for Oh my someday *-*
> 
> I just wanted Fluff Soonhoon since there's mostly angst right now... And because I recently read an angsty soonhoon fic TwT 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. English isn't my first language and I haven't checked if there were errors. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
